All or Nothing (Episode)
All or Nothing Source is the twenty-second episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It is the season finale and it's set to premiere on May 9, 2013. Source Filming began on April 10, 2013. Source With filming on both the episode and the season due to end on April 24, 2013 Source It is confirmed that after this episode, Glee has been renewed for Season 5. Spoilers Plot *The members of New Directions travel to Regionals. But the competition gets tough when they go head-to-head with the Hoosierdaddies and lead singer Frida Romero (guest star Jessica Sanchez). Meanwhile, Rachel finds out if she gets the callback for “Funny Girl” on Broadway. Source *Regionals is finally here! The New Directions will face The Hoosierdaddies and the Nun-Touchables and they’ll use one of Marley’s original songs. We will finally know who the mysterious “Katie” is, Santana will come to Ohio to help Brittany to get back on her feet, Rachel will have her final audition for “Funny Girl,” a couple is ready to go to the altar and a character will say goodbye. Spoilers *This episode will have many "shocking" scenes and huge cliffhangers. Source *This is the Regionals episode. Source *There is no graduation in this episode. Source New Characters *Two extremely smart professors from Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) will be introduced in this episode. Source *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero is introduced in this episode as the lead singer of the glee club, The Hoosierdaddies. Source Source2 *Patty Duke will play a jewelry salesperson whose longtime girlfriend will be played by Meredith Baxter. Source Brittany and Santana *Brittany and Santana will interact in this episode. Source *There is a huge moment for them. Source *Santana will come to Ohio to help Brittany to get back on her feet. Source Kurt and Blaine *According to sources, in Glee's season finale, Blaine decides he wants to propose to on-off boyfriend Kurt Source Source 2 *Blaine goes to a jewelry store to buy a ring and meets a salesperson played by Oscar winner Patty Duke. She speaks to Blaine about his love for Kurt, and then she and her longtime girlfriend, played by Family Ties' Meredith Baxter, offer to be their mentors-a couple who can tell them about what it used to be like, and how great it is for this new generation. Source Ryder *Ryder will find out who Katie is. Source Scenes *Naya was on set. (4/10) Source *Jessica was on set. (4/15) Source *New Directions members are on set. (4/15) Source *Whiffenpoofs are coming to Paramount Studios and playing a glee club for Regionals. (4/16) Source *Naya and Heather were on set shooting a scene. (4/16) Source *Naya and Heather were shooting a scene in Brittany's room with Lord Tubbington. (4/17) Source Source *Lea was on set filming two scenes. (4/16) Source *Darren and Chris were on set filming together for the 8th day in a row and were filming with Patty. (4/17) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Matthew filmed a scene in Will's office (4/18) Source *Lea's last day of filming for season 4 (4/19) Source *Darren and Chris filmed a scene with Patty and Meredith (4/19) Source *Samuel and Vanessa are on set (4/19) Source Source 2 Music *There will be 5 musical performances for the Regionals competition (3 by the New Directions, 2 by the Hoosierdaddies) and 1 Rachel solo Source *Rachel's solo is one of Lea Michele's most requested songs that she's been dying to sing on the show. Source Source2 *Tina will be singing. Source *Alex was in the studio. (04/12) Source *Chord was in the studio (04/15). Source *Samuel was in the studio (04/15) Source *Lea was in the studio (04/16) Source Songs Source Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero Source *Patty Duke as TBA Source *Meredith Baxter as TBA Source Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Source *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *TBA as TBA Source *TBA as TBA Source Trivia *This is the ninth time an episode has a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, and Diva all featured songs with the same name as the title as well. Gallery Tumblr ml97mp2AEc1s0hnhbo1 500.jpg 67570_489303874456835_63405073_n.jpg tumblr_mld4305Id61qi4s8uo1_500.jpg 543762_508166049220183_336744361_n.jpg capture1.jpg Bbimage.jpg|Lord Tubs on the scene... AON2.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-17 om 22.24.47.png.jpg tumblr_mlg5b08y281qbqtkso2_500.jpg BII2TNvCEAA_GF1.jpg large.jpg|"I need to put a ring on it! Got any good ones?" tumblr_mlgrt9Pxgl1rojmp7o1_500.png BIK_0OsCMAALWTj.jpg|Another Day At The Office! tumblr_mlioxpWd3k1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg 3626863ca94411e2bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg|Callback c3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae_7.jpg Bb576bd4a95b11e28c7c22000a1fb876 7.jpg CDPM.jpg BIRHGSXCEAANx1L.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes